Forever
by Rietalienko
Summary: Now that Alphonse has his brother back, he doesn't want him to leave again. EdxAl, Elricest. Please review!


My first ever FMA fanfic C: I used to not like this show because the fanbase was pretty crazy, but now that I've graduated high school and college and I don't have to deal with rabid fangirls in person, I figured it was time to give it a shot. I'm glad I did because I fell in love with Alphonse! This is a oneshot for now, but I think I might write some other chapters. Depends on if people like it or not. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters

Warnings: Lemon, shota(?), Spoilers for the movie/anime.

* * *

Alphonse stirred slightly in his sleep, instincively drawn to the warmth in the center of the bed. His eyebrows drew together and he made small fussing noises. Even in his sleep he realized that the warmth he found was only the remaining heat from the body that used to lay there and not the body he'd been hoping for. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the cool blue glow of his bedroom. With a slight turn of his head, the young teen confirmed what had aroused him from his deep sleep; he was alone.

Panic rose in his chest like a overboiled teapot. The brunet shot upright, his long hair coming loose from its ponytail. "Brother?" He called quietly, his voice quavering a bit. Alphonse pulled the blankets from him and slid off the bed, his warm feet almost pulling back on contact with the cold floor. The teen clutched the hem of his sleeping shirt, his mind racing in an attempt to figure out where his brother had disappeared to. "Brother?"

The full length window on the far side of the room was open, its thick curtains fluttering in a breeze. Al rushed forward and threw them open, a rush of relief filling him when he saw his older brother leaning against the railing on the small balcony, looking up at the stars.

"Ed," Alphonse said with a soft sigh. He smiled and moved forward and wrapped his arms around Edward's torso, resting his cheek against the bare skin of his back.

"Hey." Ed patted his brother's hand in acknowledgment but didn't look away from the ocean of stars before him.

"I was worried about you," Al said quietly, closing his eyes. He didn't want to let go of his brother ever again. Ever since they came back to this Otherworld through the portal, ever since he was reunited with Ed, he was convinced that if they were apart for more time than it took to shower, the blond teen would once again vanish, never to be seen or heard from again, leaving Al in this foreign land. "You're not going to leave again, are you?" His voice was quiet, much like the night air around them.

A soft chuckle from Ed shook both teens. "No. I told you already, I'm not going to leave you." His hand squeezed Al's and the arms around him responded by tightening. Ed gave a short laugh, prying his brother's arms from his body. "Al, I can't breathe."

"Oh." Alphonse pulled back with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Ed turned to the brunet, leaning back against the railing. "Your hair's a mess," he pointed out, brushing some strands away from the mellow brown eyes that were so serenely blinking back at him.

Al smiled and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling it down. "Of course, I just woke up."

"Never held me back," Edward said with a smirk, motioning to his own neatly pulled back ponytail.

"Nothing ever has." Alphonse laughed, fixing his own hair back into its band. He grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him back inside. "Come back to bed, Ed. You need your sleep."

Edward looked down at their hands, an expression of hesitation on his face. "Al..."

"Brother..." Al's eyes were wide and pleading, his fingers gripping him tightly.

Ed looked over to the beds in the room; one was disheveled and the other unused. Alphonse refused to sleep in his own bed and had since their reunion a week prior. "Al, maybe you should - "

"No!" Al all but threw himself at his blond brother, holding him tightly around the waist. He buried his head into the crook of his neck; they were about the same height even though Al's body was now four years younger than Ed's. "Don't tell me I have to be apart from you," he whimpered.

Ed sighed, feeling the brunet's downy eyelashes brushing against his bare skin. He wrapped his arms around Al and kissed the top of his head. "No, I won't," he gave up. The two crawled back into bed, pulling the blanket once more over their bodies.

Al was instantly attached to his brother, snuggling into his shirtless chest. All was quiet for a few minutes, but neither brother fell asleep. Ed's fingers idly traced patterns on Al's shoulder. The younger teen's eyes fell shut, thoroughly calmed.

"Hey." Edward's voice broke the silence.

"Hm?" Al shifted so he could gaze up into the kind eyes of his brother.

Ed looked away, not wanting eye contact. "I'm not going to leave you. I've told you that at least four times a day since we came here."

"I know you do," Al said with a sad look, relaxing his head onto Ed's chest again. "But I still worry..."

"Why?" Ed's voice was defiant, almost angry even, but still quiet.

Al pulled his legs up, trying to hide within himself against his brother. "You.. You have no idea..." He whispered quietly, a frown pulling at his lips. "You have no idea how hard it was without you. Searching for you...I knew you were alive. I knew you were out there somewhere and I didn't know if you were looking for me too!"

"I was looking for a way back!" Ed sounded a little offended. "And when I finally found you, Al, I...I was so happy..."

"And then you tried to leave me again." Al's finger's pulled into a tight fist, his fingernails sending Ed's skin into a burst of goosebumps. "Why? Why did you try to leave me?"

Ed frowned into the darkness, trying to formulate a response. "I didn't mean...I didn't want to..." He growled in frustration. "I wasn't going to - "

"Stop it!" Alphonse shot upright to look at his brother directly, tears shining in his eyes. "Stop...just..." He shook and hung his head, embarrassed for crying.

"Al..." Edward had been surprised to see him crying. He lifted himself onto his elbows. "I'm sorry..."

Al shook his head again. "I just want to know..." He whispered.

Ed swallowed thickly. "I don't know," he responded honestly. "I really don't. It just seemed...like that was the answer."

"But it wasn't!" Al lifted his head, dislodging a few tears. They slid down his pudgy cheeks, shining in the low light from the window. "Roy closed the portal. I figured it out. I just can't help but thinking, 'Did Ed think of that? Did he know there was another way?' I don't want you to go away..."

"I won't," Edward assured him, wiping away a tear with his real hand. He wished there was a way to convince his brother that he wasn't going to leave.

"I...Brother...I can't..." Al couldn't seem to form into words what he wanted to say. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ed's.

The older teen didn't pull away, but he was surprised. The pressure of his brother's mouth on his pushed him back, sinking into his pillow. Their warm lips were fairly still, neither sure what to do.

Al didn't want to pull away. He loved his brother too much and he knew it, but still... His tears fell upon Ed's cheeks as he pulled back. "Brother..." He sniffled.

Ed's eyes were filled with confusion and he swallowed thickly. "Al, what...?"

Alphonse shook his head, his ponytail falling over his shoulder and tickling Edward's collarbone. "I just love you. I want to be with you."

Ed closed his eyes when Al leaned back in for another kiss, their hearts racing simultaneously. He felt an almost uncomfortable stirring in his groin and he pushed Alphonse away. "Al, stop. Y-you're my brother and...and..."

"And?" Al's brown eyes were gazing down at him, his tears having finally run dry.

"And..." Edward frowned and pushed Al back further, sitting up. "You're still just a kid! I'm 18 and you're 14!"

Al sat back on his knees, his hands tightening on his legs. "Just my body! Now that my memories have returned, I really have lived for 17 years! It's just my body that's fourteen!"

"I don't care!" Ed crossed his arms and turned his head away with a scowl. He was resolute in his decision, but a soft plea made him look back.

On the verge of tears again, Alphonse grabbed Ed's arm. "Brother...I love you."

Ed let out a small defeated sigh. He lowered his eyes to the blanket on his lap and muttered, "I...I love you too...Al." There was no movement between the two for a moment. Then, Al leaned forward and kissed his brother again. He pushed forward, leaning over the blond as he lay back. A hand slid around his neck, pulling him closer.

Edward was breathing slowly through his nose, feeling his brother's breath in the same way. They parted a bit, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"This is a little weird," Alphonse admitted with a nervous giggle. "I haven't got much practice kissing people."

"You're not the only one," Ed agreed with a chuckle of his own. The two kept eye contact for a moment before they felt too awkward and their lips met once again.

Alphonse gently lowered himself beside his brother, causing the older teen to turn onto his side. They pressed their lips together more firmly, afraid deepen it. They gave each other short chaste kisses, the sounds of their lips filling the air.

With a small ounce of daring, Al parted his lips in the midst of a fierce kiss and was rewarded with Edward's hot breath spilling into his mouth. For a moment, neither of them moved. Edward kept his eyes squeezed shut and slid his tongue forward. Both boys let out tiny moans as their tongues came into contact.

Al's fingers moved up to Ed's neck, brushing against the hair on the back of it. Their mouths opened wider, tongues pushing back and forth on one another in inexperienced ways with small gasps of breath forcing through.

Gaining confidence, Edward pushed Al back, squeezing his arm gently with his automail hand. A soft moan from his brother sent chills down his spine. With tentative touches, the older teen trailed his hand to Al's torso and down before pushing the sleeping shirt up.

Al twitched when the cold metal came into contact with his stomach. He could feel his brother's groin pressed against his leg, a swelling erection making itself known. Alphonse snaked an arm underneath his brother, who raised his body in response. The two shifted, still kissing passionately, until Edward was laying gently on top of his younger brother.

Al gasped at the sexual contact, breaking the kiss. His hips raised to Ed's and they rocked against each other, gasping softly. Al's hands slid above his head, gripping his pillow. His eyes were still closed so he didn't see Ed watching him with fascination.

The elder brother enjoyed seeing the brunet's face twist in lust. He was biting his already wet lip to hold back moans, his eyebrows slack from pleasure. With a grunt of effort, Ed rocked back, sitting right on his brother's lap. Their erections strained within their pajama bottoms pressing tightly against each other.

Al looked up at the golden-eyed teen on top of him, breathing heavily. He lay still as fingers trailed up his stomach, pushing his shirt up to his armpits. He turned his head to one side in modesty, gazing up at Edward through his lashes.

Ed smiled down at him nervously. He was so inexperienced that everything he was doing was mostly on instinct. The blond moved a finger down his chest, gauging Al's reactions. His fingertip moved up and around a nipple.

Al whimpered and arched upwards, their manhoods pressing tightly together. Edward moaned and fell forward, catching himself on one hand next to Al's body. Still teasing a nipple, Edward rocked against his brother, each moaning and gasping.

Alphonse gripped the sheets beneath him, mewls of pleasure escaping him. He felt the fingers vacate his nipple and he looked down. Edward slowed his hips and pushed down his pajama pants, exposing his erection. With a blush, Al averted his eyes, closing them fully when his own pants were pulled down as well.

There was a moment of silence and then simultaneous gasps as their erections came into contact. Al's lips were captured by his brother's and they moaned heavily into the space between their mouths. Their hips rocked forcefully together, friction building up a wonderful heat. Occasionally, their lips would part and both would take the time to hungrily take in the sight before him. Al's hands reached up and grabbed Edward's hips, pulling him tightly down. They moaned quietly, the bed making more noise than they were as it creaked beneath their furiously moving bodies.

Edward lowered his body from leaning on his hands to his elbows, their torsos as close as their groins. He kissed and sucked on Al's neck, sending the younger teen into a mass of mewling, moaning and twitching under his body.

Alphonse wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, fingers digging into his blond hair until it fell out of its once-neat ponytail. His moans became increasingly louder as his pleasure built up in his groin. He want release but more than anything, he wanted everything to continue forever.

"Ed..." He moaned, hips almost bucking in pleasure. "Brother, I...!" With a gasp, Alphonse climaxed, his eyes rolling up as the satisfaction of release hit him. Everything dimmed around him and he tensed a second time, another load pulsing out of him. "Oh God!"

Edward sped his hips, ignoring the sticky warmth between them. He kissed and moaned against Alphonse's neck until he, too, came with a moan. He jerked and ground his teeth together, letting his seed pulse forth to join his brother's. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Ed collapsed onto Al's heaving chest, both gasping for air. Their muscles twitched sporadically, both enjoying the aftershocks of orgasm.

Al hugged his brother tightly. "Brother... I love you." His fingers ran through Ed's loose blond hair.

Ed laughed breathlessly, lifting his head so he could see his brunet brother's flushed face. "I love you, too, Al." He rolled over, allowing the cool air of the room to wash over their heated skin. They lay as still as they could with their heaving chests and twitching muscles, their fingers lacing together between them.

Alphonse turned his head to smile at the golden-eyed teen. "So you're going to stay with me?"

Ed turned onto his side and pressed his lips against Al's, his fingers brushing the younger teen's jawline. "Forever."

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
